


So Tired

by Fandomnerdiness (joshifine7)



Series: A Little Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult baby, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Cas, Daddy!Gabe, Diapers, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleepy Cuddles, baby!dean - Freeform, bottles, potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshifine7/pseuds/Fandomnerdiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Dean is so sleepy, but Little Sammy just wants to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> Ok, so this is my first go at a Non-Sexual Age Play fic. I'm hoping to make this part of a 'verse, but I don't know how many parts it will have. This fic kinda sets up some of the ways things work while the angels and hunters are age playing, but I don't think it will have to be read first. There is no specific time line to work with so things might over lap a little bit. 
> 
> I do tend to switch POV's a lot, and so tense's might get screwed up. I've tried my best to catch any errors, but if something doesn't make sense let me know!
> 
> So, I'm thinking that Sam ages to about 4/5 years old, while Dean becomes somewhere between 1/2.  
> Castiel is Dean's Daddy, and Gabriel is Sam's. They all live together in one play when they aren't away hunting.

Castiel and Gabriel sat chatting quietly on the sofa while they watched over the two children playing at their feet. Sam and Dean were currently in the middle of constructing some kind of castle out of blocks for the collection of knights that were strewn all over the mat and surrounding them. The angels had approached the brothers several months prior and had talked them into trying age play as a way to relax from the stresses of hunting. It had taken a long time to convince the brothers, and each angel had worked on their respective Winchester - playing with them in private before ever broaching the subject of playing together. It had started out very slowly, with the brothers only regressing in private and in a room of whatever motel they were staying in at the time, but after the regression became a regular thing and the boys had been introduced to each other, it was decided that they all needed a permanent base in which to play in and to use whenever the need to relax was felt. So, in the middle of no-where, the small group of angels and humans found a house to call their own. Each angel had a room and Sam and Dean had a bedroom at the house for when they were Big and wanted to have a hunting break. Of course there was also a bedroom for Sammy and a nursery for Dean for when the boys were being Little. Hunting and research materials could be found strewn about the house amongst child and baby toys. 

The group had returned to the house the night before following a string of sucessful hunts. The angels had made the executive decision to whisk their boys away before they could scout out another case. Although Sam and Dean had been Big last night, Gabe and Cas awoke to the little boy and baby that were happily engaged before them. Well who had been engaged happily. 

"Dean! You need to put that tall one there!" Sammy exclaimed sounding irritated. Dean, for his part had started to stack bricks one on top of the other and was no longer paying attention to the game the boys had been playing. 

"Dean! Deee! Dean stop it! You need to keep building the outside wall otherwise the dark knights will be able to get right into the courtyard." 

"Kay Sammy" Dean replied and placed a few more bricks on the wall with one hand while fisting an eye with the other. After he placed those, Dean's thumb crept its way into his mouth and he started suckling it gently while staring blankly at Sammy as his brother added to his part of the wall. 

As Sammy once again noticed his brother had stopped helping him, he sighed and gave up, deciding to appeal to a higher authority. "Daddy! Dean's not playin' right no more."

Gabe looked up at his son's cry and took in the situation playing out before him. Chuckling, Gabe turned to his brother "Looks like baby boy is sleepy lil' bro!"

Glancing at his son and then the clock Cas commented "Yeah, seems about right. Ok, nap time Dean!" and stood up to head towards the boys. 

Two heads snapped up as soon as Cas started moving. "No! No nap Daddy!"

"Uncle Cas! No! We're playin'!"

"Oh no boys, someone's a sleepy baby and needs a nap. Come on sweetheart, you can keep building later." Cas ignored the protests and scooped Dean up from the carpet. 

"Not sleepy!" Dean mumbled despite laying his head onto his Daddy's shoulder and stuffing his thumb back into his mouth as Cas started leading him out of the room. 

Sam turned to face his Daddy, "Aw Daddy we're playing! De can't have a nap now."

"Sorry Sammy, but the baby needs a nap. Besides you were just saying that he wasn't playing right. Maybe you can get some more building done properly and then when Dean wakes up he'll be able to play with you properly again" Gabe soothed.

"Yeah I guess" Sam pouted, not going back to playing but sitting and fiddling with a nearby knight he'd picked up, "It's just not as fun by myself". 

"I know Little One. I tell you what, we'll go get a snack and then we can read a story for a bit. Maybe you'll feel like playing more after that." Gabriel stood up and offered his hand for Sammy to take. Sam smiled up at his Daddy and stood, taking his hand. 

"Ok Daddy".

===============================================

Upstairs, Dean was being lowered down onto the changing table in the nursery and he looked up at his Daddy with watery eyes. Cas eased Dean's thumb out of his mouth and slipped a pacifier in as Dean started whimpering.

"I know, you're so sleepy. We'll get you changed real quick and then we can get you a nice bottle and some sleep."

Dean sucked lazily on his pacifier and fought against yawns as Castiel began to strip away his wet diaper (and when had that happened?), clean him up and re-diaper him. Castiel re-snapped Dean's onesie and decided to put him in some soft sleep trousers. He was then scooped up and positioned in his Daddy's arms as they settled into the nearby rocking chair. 

Dean rested his head on his Daddy's chest and snuggled his cheek into the warmth. He let his eyes slip shut, but let out another whine as his pacifier was pulled from his mouth. Before he could work up into a proper cry the warm nipple of his bottle was coaxed past his lips. Dean pried his eyes open to look blearily up at his Daddy as he began to suckle at the milk that was trickling into his mouth. 

"That’s right. Nice warm milk for sleepy babies." Cas crooned as he started to slowly rock the chair back and forth with his foot as he held the bottle steady for Dean. They rocked slowly for a while as Dean nursed at the bottle, but eventually Dean lost his battle with sleep and drifted off. Cas gently eased the nipple of the bottle out of his baby's mouth and inserted the pacifier as Dean was still making small suckling motions even while asleep. Then he stood and walked over to the crib where he gently lay his sleeping boy. He tucked Dean in, raised the crib rails and turned on the monitor before turning to walk to the nursery door. He gazed lovingly at his slumbering babe and whispered "Good nap kiddo" as he turned and eased the door closed and walked downstairs. 

========================================

It had been absolutely ages. Sam was sure that pretty much the whole afternoon had gone by this point. After Uncle Cas had taken Dean up for his nap, Sam had had the offered snack (apple juice and cookies) and had listened as his Daddy had read two stories. Uncle Cas had rejoined them during the second story and had busied himself in the kitchen probably making bottles or cleaning pacifiers or doing other stupid baby things. 

When the second story had finished, Sam turned to look at his Daddy and asked "We can go get De now Daddy right?"

"No sweetheart." his Daddy had sighed and then plucked Sam up into his arms, before walking over and settling him down in front of one of the toy chests in the room. "Dean's still gonna be asleep for a while yet and you are not to disturb him ok?" Gabe had asked, and when he didn’t get a reply out of his son, he had gently tipped the boy's head up so that they're eyes met. "I said 'Ok?'"

"Yeah ok Daddy" he had replied quietly.

"Great. Well I'll bet you'll find something fun to do in there" h had nodded towards the toy chest, "and I'll be in the kitchen with your Uncle Cas if you need anything". And with a parting ruffle of the hair, his Daddy departed, leaving him to occupy himself. 

That had worked for a while too. He didn't want to upset his Daddy, or Uncle Cas, so he had dug in and started to explore the toys buried in the chest. Some of the things were obviously Dean's - toys that rattled or flashed or were generally chunkier and meant for babies, so Sam had pushed past those until he found ones that were more interesting.

He eventually spotted what must have been a new addition as he hadn't seen it before. It was a shiny red fire truck and when he flicked a switch on the bottom he had discovered that it flashed and made loud siren noises. That was so cool! He found some toy people and set about rescuing them from several perilous scenarios. Eventually however, all the towns people had been saved and he realised that it must definitely be time for Dean to get up. 

That was how Sam found himself creeping up the stairs and stood in front of the closed nursery door in preparation for 'Operation Wake Up Dean'. 

Sam gently pushed the door open and stuck his head through the gap to peer into the darkened room. So far so good. It wouldn't be good to be caught now. He looked back down the hallway and listened closely for the grown-ups chattering downstairs. Yep, they were still occupied, so that meant he could get on with his mission. Sam carefully crept over to the far side of the room where his brother was still asleep. Honestly, babies were so boring.

Sam made it to the crib and gazed over the side to rest his eyes on Dean. Dean who was laying flat on his back with his arms resting to either side of his head and his legs splayed wide apart to accommodate the diaper that could be seen bulging around his waist. Dean was deeply asleep with his pacifier dangling from slightly parted lips. Sam had to admit that his brother did look kinda cute as a baby. It didn't mean he had to act like one all the time though! Really, why spend ages asleep each afternoon when he could spend it playing! Especially since Sam had the brand new fire-truck to show off - although he supposed Dean didn't exactly know about that yet. 

Sam had been really quiet so far, but he knew that danger was close at hand. Now to deal with the one thing that could tip off the grown-ups to the adventure. Where was that blasted baby monitor?! Aha! Clipped to the end of the crib. Sam made short work of turning it off. 

Now to wake Dean.

"Dean. Deeeaaan! It's time to play!" Sam reached through the bars and shook Dean's shoulder. 

Dean just sighed, sucked in his pacifier and turned his head away from the source of the noise.

Never one to be deterred, Sam tried again. 

"Deee! Dean! Wake up!"

A grunt this time and a shift of the body, but his brother still wasn't awake. Right. That was it. 

" Dean! Wake up!" said Sam as he shoved hard at his brother's shoulder. 

Dean's breath hitched, his eyes flew open and darted around the room and then screwed up as he began to wail. Loudly. 

"Oh no! De! No! Don't cry! We just need to play!" Sam tried to reassure his brother, but the wails increased in volume. Sam heard footsteps coming from the hall way. This was bad. He couldn't move.

"Samuel Winchester! What did I tell you about waking the baby?" Sam spun around to find his Daddy in the door way as Uncle Cas rushed past to scoop Dean up and out of the crib. 

"Shh, Baby, shhh. It's ok. It's just Sammy. Don't cry. I know, I know, you're such a sleepy baby aren't you?" Cas crooned as he swayed around the room, rubbing his hand up and down Dean's back and gently bounced him in his arms. Dean was still crying, but had started to quiet down and rested his head upon his Daddy's shoulder. 

Sam watched his Uncle sooth his brother and jumped as a hand clapped upon his shoulder. Sam looked at his Daddy as he was being steered towards the nursery door. 

"Right young man. You can come downstairs and explain to me why you thought it was ok to wake your brother up when I deliberately told you to leave him alone." Gabriel's voice was stern as he spoke to his son, but softened as he turned to look over at Cas "We'll be downstairs if you need us bro". 

Cas nodded in acknowledgement and continued to croon to the sniffling baby in his arms. 

=======================================

Sam was guided into the kitchen and was brought to a stop in front of his Daddy who took as seat at the table. 

"Are you ready to tell me what you were thinking young man?"

Sam stared resolutely at his feet. Suddenly they had become rather interesting. 

"Sammy."

Uh oh. That was the 'I mean buisness voice'.

"IjustwantedtoplayandDeansreallyboringnowhedhavemorefunplayingwithmeanyways!" Sam mumbled in a rush to get it all out.

"Breathe Sammy. Want to try that one again? I didn't quite catch all of that."

Sam flushed and said again "I just wanted to play. Dean's really borin' now and I just know that he'd have more fun with me playing than just bein' asleep all day. It's stupid!" Sam started off his explanation quietly but got louder as he gained confidence and got more frustrated. 

Gabriel looked into his son's eyes "I see. And the fact that Uncle Cas and I told you not to wake Dean didn't make a difference to you?"

"Um."

"Um. Right." Gabriel's voice was firm, but as he regarded the miserable looking five year old in front of him he sighed. "Sammy, we don’t tell you to let Dean sleep just to be boring you know, and Uncle Cas didn't put Dean down for a nap in order to stop him playing with you. Dean was put down for a nap because he needs one."

"But," and there suddenly, Big Sam stood before him, "but Dean's not really a baby - he shouldn't need a nap". 

"He shouldn't need diapers either, and yet what would happen if we didn’t put him in one?". Gabriel's tone changed as he dealt with the adult instead of the child. "Sam, your needs when you are Little are different from when you are Big. You're right, when Dean is big he definitely doesn't need to nap, but when he's a baby he really does. You saw how tired he got before Cas took him upstairs."

"I don't understand." Sam replied. 

"Look, Sam, I'll try to explain as best I can alright? When you are Little, you become a five year old right?" Gabe tried to explain. Sam nodded along. "Well five year olds are pretty independent. They can still do a lot of things for themselves - like going potty, or feeding themselves, dressing themselves etc. BUT, they still need looking after. You still need cuddles from your Daddy don't you? You need someone to look after you, make you dinner and to make sure you're not getting into trouble." Gabe swiped his finger at Sam's chin, eliciting a small smile. "Cas and I believe that you regress to a five year old because while you need someone to take care of you and to reassure you, you still need to have some independence - you need to be able to make your own decisions sometimes."

Sam nodded again - that sounded pretty reasonable. 

Gabriel sighed again. "Now Dean, as we know regresses to a baby. We're pretty sure that this is because he needs some time without any responsibility at all since he was an actual small child, he's had to be really, really responsible - looking after himself, you, your Dad. Now don't give me that look, no one's blaming or accusing you and we know you didn't ask for it to be that way, but it's just the way it is" Gabriel headed off the protests that Sam was trying to make. "Dean has been massively responsible since he was four years old. We think he needs to be a baby so that he can just switch off for a while - and let someone else take over everything."

Sam nodded again. That made sense. "Ok. But he still doesn't need to nap" Sam protested.

"Babies nap. It's a fact Sam. But I see you're point. Let me ask you this then. What has Dean been doing in the last few days?" 

"Well. We were hunting that spirit down in New Mexico. I was researching. And Dean…Dean was helping to interview people and generally doing what he does."

"Which is…?" Gabriel probed.

"He was driving the car and sorting the weapons. He warded the room. He got dinner. I dunno, he was just pretty busy. We both were." Sam was starting to get a bit defensive. 

"Hey I know you were both busy Kiddo. I'm not trying to claim you weren't doing your job. And this is why we come here - for you both to relax and lose some of your responsibilities for a while. But you picked up a few points there. He got the dinner, did the driving. I bet he did the laundry and loads of other little odd jobs too, around the hunt. I know you would do them, and I know that Dean takes those responsibilities on without being asked and that he doesn't mind doing them at all - but that kind of comes back down to him having to do those things all the time as you guys were growing up. He's been doing those things so long I don’t think he knows how to stop. Which is why when he does stop - everything catches up to him and he crashes; becoming exhausted."

Understanding began to creep across Sam's features as Gabriel finished. "You both get tired when you are Little and need the time to catch up on rest - which is why Cas and I give you early bed times and why Dean definitely does need his naps. We're your Daddies because we know what's best for you sometimes."

"I get it. I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't think of it all that way before." Sam apologised looking ashamed.

"I know Kiddo. And that’s why I explained it properly to you," Gabriel soothed. "It's also why I ask that if we ask you to do something while you're Little, that you respect that and do it even if you don't understand at the time. Cas and I are just looking out for you guys."

"I'm sorry" Sam apologised again.

"It's ok Sammy. That being said, I am going to ask you to have some corner time though, because I think that you need some time to process. That and you know that you need to listen to Daddy and Uncle Cas when you are Little" Gabriel explained while steering Sam over to the corner of the kitchen.

Sam made a face as he was still Big, but did as Gabriel asked and let himself be placed facing the wall. 

"I'll call you when it's time to come out" Gabriel said as he gently stroked Sam's hair and then moved away. 

=========================================

Several minutes had gone by and Sam still stood facing the wall of the kitchen. He thought over everything Gabriel had been saying to him.

They both had been pretty busy the last few weeks. Hunt after hunt after hunt with very little downtime. They were both shattered, but Dean did seem to be flagging more than normal recently now that he thought about it. Sam really wouldn't mind taking on some more of the driving and the domestic tasks, but every time he brought it up with his brother he had been shot down. "It's my job Sammy. I'm the big brother" his brother had told him. Sam sighed. There wasn't a lot he could do about it. 

Sam sighed. Which meant that he really should be more helpful when he could. Like by letting Dean get the most out of his rest when they were here being Little. How was he to know though!

The longer Sam stood in the corner and went over things in his head, the worse he felt about what he had done. And the more he slipped into his Little headspace again. He really was sorry about waking Dean up. He didn't mean to make him cry! 

Sammy heard when his Uncle Cas came back downstairs and settled in the living room, and he heard the small reassurances that his uncle was still having to give to sooth his little brother. Sam started to cry softly, leaning his head against the wall in front of him. But then he was being gripped gently by the shoulders and turned around to face his Daddy's gentle searching eyes. 

"You ready to come out now Kiddo?" 

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Sammy cried as he threw himself against his Daddy. 

"I know you are Kiddo" Gabriel soothed "It's all over now. Though I think you owe someone an apology yes?"

"Yeah Daddy".

Sam let himself be led into the living room where he found himself greeted by the sight of his Uncle Cas sat on the sofa cradling Dean, who was rubbing at his red eyes and making soft grumbling noises behind his pacifier. He was no longer crying at least. 

Gabriel stopped his son in front of his little brother and the baby. "I think someone has something to say to you."

"I'm sorry Uncle Cas. I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Castiel smiled gently at the contrite and miserable boy before him. "It's ok Sammy. We know you didn't. Thank you for apologising though".

Sammy sniffed and looked down at his brother who was watching him through one eye - he was still rubbing the other one. Dean let out a huge yawn and his pacifier fell from his mouth onto the floor. Sam picked it up and started to offer it back to Dean who opened his mouth wide in anticipation. Cas shot out a hand to intercept it however and Dean whined in distress.  
"It's yuck baby, sorry" he tried to sooth, but Dean was starting to get upset again. This in turn made Sam start to sniffle again. 

Castiel looked between both boys and looked up and appealed to his brother, an idea twinkling in his eye. "Gabe, would you mind getting a bottle of water for Dean. I think I know how we can make both our boys feel better."

Gabriel sent his brother a quizzical look, but left to do as asked, squeezing his son's shoulder as he walked past. 

Castiel got to his feet, still cradling Dean and addressed his nephew. "Sit down on the sofa please Sammy. Sit right in the corner please."

Sam did as he was told and scooted right into the corner of the sofa and then looked up at his uncle awaiting further instructions. 

Castiel waited until his nephew had made himself comfortable and then grinned down at him. "Now hold still". With that he leaned down and started to transfer Dean to his brother's lap. 

Both boys looked at him with startled eyes and he grinned at their confusion. This was going to be great. Sam's arm came up to automatically support his brother's head as he was leant back against the armrest. Dean let out a small noise of complaint, but was hushed by his Daddy smoothing a hand over his head. He trusted his Daddy, even if this had never happened before. he trusted his big/ little brother as well. 

Gabriel returned with a bottle of water in his hand and chuckled at the sight before him. He now knew his brother's plan, and he had to admit it was a good one. Dean would get some comfort and some quiet time and Sammy would be able to reassure/ comfort his brother and would be able to start forgiving himself for his earlier deeds. Gabe handed the bottle to his brother and let him take back over. 

"Here we go then boys" Cas said in a quiet voice, and he placed the cool bottle into his nephew's hand. He then helped Sammy to guide the bottle to Dean's lips. Dean looked up to his Daddy with trusting eyes, and then opened his mouth to accept the bottle and start nursing. Sam let all this happen with a look of astonishment at his Uncle Cas' actions and then grinned up at the adults looking down at him.

"Wow!" he breathed, then focused his gaze on the boy in his lap who was making quiet sucking noises. "Hi Dean" he whispered, drawing the baby's attention his way. Dean stared up into his brother's eyes and studied his face, all the while never stopping his suckling. 

The two little brothers watched each other, both being fascinated by what they found, and the two angel brothers regarded their sons with fond affection. All was quiet in the small house.


End file.
